ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassen's 2nd Alien 1
Category:Episodes Annia turned her head to see a light cyan glow coming towards her,The glow took into shape of a blonde biege hair and two shades of blue eyes,A bleu de france and bondi blue shaded komono,Blizzard blue jeans just nearly two inch's from the bright cerulean flipflop like shoes. Surprisingly,the girl was sliding down the hallway on top of a ice cube which almost could be seen for the lining of a human being trapped inside. "Ahh,This can't be really happening"Said Annia,Throwing one of her attackers that were four armed big creatures to the wall. She let her hands' energy power to gather technology aiming at her attackers which were defending themselves by a gray armor retracting onto their skin for protection in battle now taking place between three humans not counting Sven. Sven's entire body and everything on him turned into a battleship gray as he touched a object right next to him while looking down upset.The unexpectedly happened as he punched the four arm's chest recieving a massive blow causing a few ribs to hurt during the process of Sven's move. That's when he ran behind the four arm to kick at the back applying on more force kind like of pain at the spinal cord of his target. "CASSEN,you have explaining to do for that boy after this in a time of being unfrozen!"Said Annia,letting out a huge flat orange oval around all the opponents. '' Finally Nov.2 had arrived Walking inside the 50 ft tall building,Cassen wore something else for working clothes instead of her komono.Which she was wearing were a blue and dark blue jacket to have the number 19 in a white circle on the right hand side of the jacket not having a hoody,underneath the jacket was a baby blue color shirt.Her left hand had a black glove covering her watch to the elbow,Cassen had her hair up in a pony tail wrapped around by a rubber band-not forgetting she was wearing the same kind pair of pants and flip flops "''Today is the day,Don't try to ruin it Cassen"Cassen says to herself sighing,Standing in front of the elevators door. She pressed the up button,causing the doors to open for her to see the metal railings attached to the light gray three walls easily showing they were made out of metal iron.Cassen emerged to the right side where a rectangle panel was screwed and built into the wall. Few minutes later after cassen pressed the fifth gray and black button imprinted by a number 5 that looked like it was about a inch. The elevator started going up,Cassen looked back at what happened the day before today. '' Cassen had her hands on her hips,Giving off a rather look stating Sven and Cassen had some explaining to do when she had seen Annia using orbs appearing around her hands and Sven's body that looked like the metal wall in color and in touch. The gang was outside of the building.Now said building was lifting off to space by explosive fuel firing out of the rocky,solid ground space of earth's gravitational field and beyond. "Out with it both of you.I need to know some stuff that I thought that I knew about Annia,especially this odd town residents"Said Cassen,giving out a chiding look to both of them standing in front of the Crystal clear ice cube Annia looked down before replying,kicking her boots into the dirt underneath her red and purple boots perfectly ironical colored like her dress. "My mama taught me how to use it"Annia says,lowing her monotone to a degree. "Ya should have told me Annia,"Said Cassen,appearing to have her eyes burn in rageful fire. "We could have tried to use that for the search to find Riliven yesterday!" "There is positively no way and I shall say quote this again;It's not useful for this kind of use"Annia said,crossing her arms to say in her own way this had been tried along time ago. Sven was looking down at the ground. "my great-great-great grandparent's dad was the one who did that incident in the 70's for the black lake" The girls stared at him,blank. "OH MY GOSH' '' Cassen remembered calling the school riliven was going to and told them what was going on.Strangely,they became convinced which was totally unexpected. While thinking,She got out when the elevator stopped after going up five floors reaching the buildings limit up to five floors. "Oh,you must be the new girl"Said a man holding a mop in a water bucket filled by bubbling soap;his hair was a darkish sleek brown slick black hairstyle not miserably to seem like the blue gray janitor suit attached with a name tag on the left breast pocket engraved 'jerry;his skin tone was tan. Jerry had brass eyes and wore black purple sneakers,underneath the sneakers were dried mud not trailing mess on where he was standing.Though its not hard to tell he was in his fortys somewhere in between or the 30's. "You're Jerry?"She asked,Surprised to see a older man then who she was expecting to see kinda. "Uh Huh,I can tell the search for somebody you know is failing"Said Jerry,putting one of his fingers on his head as a fake psychic would do. "Cut the act even though you are right"Said Cassen,not amused. "Really?I am?"Jerry said,Acting like he was really startled on Cassen's comeback reply. "Oh yeah you are,why are you suprised?"She asked,There were a few cloudy shady held back knowladge kept unknown to her for 19 years. "Um uh nothing"Answered Jerry,trying his best to not show her a expression. ' I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth I know, you know, they just don't have any proof ' "alright,Do you know what room I work at?"asked cassen. ' in between the lines there's a lot of obscurity I'm not inclined to resign to maturity If it's all right, then you're all wrong' "go up towards the middle brick red door,There you shall find a Faun and Centaur carvings on the door and nearby it"Replied Jerry. "Thanks for telling me"Said Cassen,Walking to the door where she opened to arrive inside. ' 1: In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity. I'm not inclined to resign to maturity. If it's all right, then you're all wrong, But why bounce around the same damn song? You'd rather run when you can't crawl. Chorus: I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth. I know, you know, they just don't have any proof. Face the deception, learn how to bend, Your worst inhibitions, They'll psych you out in the end. [ Find more Lyrics on http://mp3lyrics.org/xDNN ] 1, repeated: In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity. I'm not inclined to resign to maturity. If it's all right, then you're all wrong, But why bounce around the same damn song? You'd rather run when you can't crawl. Chorus: I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth. I know, you know, they just don't have any proof. Face the deception, learn how to bend, Your worst inhibitions, They'll psych you out in the end. Coda: I know you know. I know you know. I know you know. I know you know.'